Forum:Downloadable Character Ideas/John
Background John Grew up on pandora in Fyrestone, when he was old enough John decided to work for the Hyperion Corperation, he has a grudge on Handsome Jack as you can find some of his ECHO logs in Fyrestone. John started hating Hyperion when Jack made Wilhelm attack Fyrestone. Action Skill Hacker, 'John has the ability to hack Loaders and use them as team mates, he can also heal his fellow team mates by them just standing by him. His ability is very affective as it targets the most Powerful enemy, John's ability mainly targets Loaders but can also target many other Hyperion Enemies. Quotes When asking to trade seats: If in the gunner seat: ''"You're a rubbish driver, trade with me." "You crash to much, Trade with me" If in driver seat: "You can't hit s***, trade with me" "the gun looks a little powerful for you, trade with me" When killing a boss: "you had that coming for you" "Oh yeah one more 'badass mother f***er' killed" When finding a Rare weapon: "Oh yeah Power weapon, seams good, i should take it" "Never seen this before, the rarest i've seen was Eridian Weapons" When joining the game: "Hey soldiers, im back in business" "Lets kick some Hyperion Ass" "Soldiers look out, the king of Pandora has returned" ECHO Logs ECHO Log 1: '''John: ''"Jack What the f*** are you doing here, adding all these useless pipes, you have Ruined Fyrestone"'' Handsome Jack: ''"John this is Classified Business, if you don't like it then talk to Wilhelm"'' John: ''"well Jack do whatever you need to here, but if you hurt my family i will personally kill you"'' Handsome Jack: ''"oh really? whats the worse you could do?'' John: ''"just watch your back"'' Handsome Jack: "'''Hey John! '''John: ''"What?"'' Handsome Jack: in both legs ''you should watch out next time'' ECHO Log 2: Wilhelm: ''"EVERYBODY GET DOWN, OR FACE CONCEQUENCES"'' John: "Wheres the Vault Hunters?" Wilhelm: "PROBABLY DEAD!" John: ''"They can't be, they were the best soldiers ever"'' Wilhelm: ''"NOT BETTER THEN ME! YOU WILL FACE THE SAME CONCEQUENCES THAT THEY DID"'' John: ''"Concequences? what type of 'Concequences' are you talking about?"'' Brick: ''"None if we can help it"'' Wilhelm: ''"HOW CAN THIS BE HAPPENING?"'' Roland: ''"Because things can happen when you don't expect it"'' Wilhelm: ''"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU"'' John: ''"No you won't, because we will kill you"'' ECHO Log 3: Unknow Person: ''"what do you prefer John: the Bandit Runner or the Bandit Technical?"'' John: ''To be honest i prefer the Bandit Technical, it has a more powerful edge agaist the Bandits and if they get in the way then Hyperion'' Unknown Person: ''"Have you ever tried making a car yourself?"'' John: "Yes strangely but it turned out looking like a Loader but a person controlled it from the inside" Unknown Person: ''"So you made a Loader that needs someone to Operate it"'' Bandit: ''"What are you Skag-Meat doing here in Bandit Territory"'' John: ''"Actually Fyrestone isn't Bandit Territory at the Bandit This is Normal People's Territory."'' Notes *John likes to use Tediore Weapons as he claims they give you the 'Explosive Edge.' *John prefers the Bandit Technical to the Runner as he says in his 3rd ECHO Log (in Ellie's Junkyard): "The Bandit Technical offers a more powerful Edge in the battles against the Bandits and sometimes Hyperion Units." Trivia *John wears what he calls "Leg Braces" because Handsome Jack shot him once in each leg. *John has a Grudge on Handome Jack and Hyperion for 'Destroying His Home'. *John like Tediore Weapons *John Likes the Bandit Technical *John used to have a crush on Lilith